Tan parecidos
by GjFantasma
Summary: Aunque Zack lo negara, él y ese pequeño gatito eran demasiado parecidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos gatos en casa.**

 **Capitulo uno: Tan parecidos.**

— ¡Zack!

...

— ¿¡Zack!?

...

— Ven aquí, Zack. — Aplaudió mientras realizaba pequeños sonidos con la boca, como un silbido. Se agacho debajo del sillón buscando algo e hizo un puchero decepcionado cuando no encontró nada bajo el.

Detrás de ella una puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que choco contra la pared produciendo un horrible sonido. Zack entro mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Pregunto cuando Ray lo ignoro y siguió gritando como poseída en la sala del pequeño departamento.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Necesitas algo, Zack? — Ray saco la cabeza debajo del sillón y lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas loca o qué? Llevas horas gritando mi nombre como si no estuviera en el departamento.

Ray parpadeo varias veces viéndose completamente desconcertada, después de uno minutos algo hizo click en su mirada y soltó un risita que molesto mucho a Zack.

— ¿Ahh? ¿Ahora te burlas de mí, maldita mocosa? — Le gruño completamente molesto. — ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Ray siguió riendo sin poder detenerse durante unos minutos, minutos que Zack intento con todas sus fuerzas no lanzar el sillón por la ventana. Varios minutos después, y con Zack apunto de estallar, Ray por fin logro calmarse.

— No estaba llamándote a ti, Zack. — Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. — Estaba llamando al pequeño Zack Junior. — Continuo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Zack la miro, luego miro a su alrededor y luego de nuevo a ella. ¿En serio había enloquecido?

— ¿Ahh?

— Oh, mira, ahí esta Zack Junior. — Señalo algo detrás de él y se acerco corriendo al lugar.

Zack giro sobre su propio eje y ahí, sobre un pequeño estante de madera, se encontraba enrollado un pequeño gatito negro con una manchas blancas en su lomo. ¿Desde cuando tenían un gato?

— ¿Por qué mierda esa maldita bola de pelos tiene mi nombre? — Pregunto ofendido, observando como Ray tomaba al pequeño felino entre sus brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho mientras este ronroneaba feliz.

— Es que míralo, se parece mucho a ti. — Levanto al gato poniéndolo justo frente a su cara.

En ese momento noto las vendas que cubrían al pequeño gatito. Gran parte de su cabeza, patas y cola estaba cubierta de vendas, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él; uno era marrón oscuro mientras el otro de un amarillo casi dorado, y para completar llevaba una sudadera con capucha igual a la suya.

— La sudadera se la puse yo para que se parecieran más. — Comento Ray leyendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Disfrazaste a un gato de mi?

— Claro que no. — Abrazo al gato contra su pecho. — Lo encontré cuando salí a sacar la basura, estaba en el callejón oculto detrás de uno botes de basura y estaba muy herido. Su pelaje y piel estaban quemados, tal vez fueron unos niños haciendo maldades, pero estaba tan débil y herido. Y luego cuando vi sus ojos, tan parecidos a los tuyos, no pude dejarlo ahí solo. — Sus ojos se tornaron triste y desolados. — ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Zack se resistió. Oh, claro que resistió. Pero tener a esos grandes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente con tanta tristeza en ellos, pudieron con él. Al final siempre terminaría aceptando todo lo que ella pidiera cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

— Esta bien... — Acepto resignado. — ¡Pero que conste que yo no parezco a esa maldita bola de pelos! — Grito señalando al gato soltando un bufido irritado. Se alejo de ellos saliendo de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

El gato se removió entre los brazos de Ray soltándose de su agarre, cayo al suelo mirando fijamente el lugar por donde Zack había salido con la cola esponjada hacia arriba. Soltó una serie de maullidos y siesos molesto antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, con la cabeza en alto, en dirección contraria a la que Zack había ido. En opinión de Ray, ese gato acababa de maldecir a Zack y estuvo de acuerdo en que él no se parecía a ese humano.

Aunque Zack lo negara los dos poseían el mismo carácter irritante y explosivo. Unos pequeños gatos ariscos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

¿Palomitas? Listo.

¿Un refresco extra grande? Listo.

¿Maratón de películas de terror en la tele? Listo.

¿Casa sola? Listo.

Todo el plan perfecto para pasar un buen viernes por la noche. Ray trabajaba el turno de la noche y no llegaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada, el tiempo perfecto para pasar un buen rato en soledad.

Agarró el bol con las palomitas, el refresco y varios chocolates y golosinas y se encamina hasta el sofá. Todo estaba preparado, la película estaba por comenzar y el televisor estaba programado para no cambiar el canal durante varias horas. Dejó todo lo que llevaba en la mesa de centro y fue a sentar en el sillón, cuando sus ojos cantaron una mancha negra acomodada entre los cojines.

El gato de Ray lo miro desde su lugar soltado un molesto siseo de advertencia. Se froto contra los cojines mientras lo miraba fijamente. ¿Acaso el maldito gato le estaba diciendo que el puto sillón era suyo? Pensaba Zack mirando el comportamiento territorial del felino.

\- Escucha maldita bola de pelos con pata. - Era tan raro estar hablando con un animal. - No estoy de humor para tu mierda justo ahora, quiero ver mi maratón de películas y pasar una noche tranquila, así que anda a joder para otro lado y sal del maldito sillón. - Le tiro un cojín para espantarlo pero el gato sólo lo esquivo y se preparó para atacar.

El gato soltó una serie de maullidos enojado y le dio un zarpazo cuando Zack intentó tomarlo por el pescuezo y tirarle lejos.

\- ¡Mierda! - Grito cuando sintió el ligero ardor, las vendas de su mano comenzaron a mancharse de color rojo cuando la sangre comenzó a salir. - Es todo. De todas formas Ray no notara tu ausencia. - Se alejó para abrir un pequeño armario y sacar su preciada guadaña de dentro, luego se acercó dispuesto a cortar al gato por la mitad. - Ven aquí, vamos a jugar un rato.

Así comenzó un guerra en la sala; Zack arremetía cortando todo a su pasó en un intentó de atrapar al veloz felino, mientras el gato esquivaba y atacaba en los momentos más oportunos. En pocos segundos varios muebles fueron convertidos en simples trozos de madera, estantes rotos desperdigados por el suelo y muchas figuras de vidrio y cerámica convertidas en cenizas.

Zack y el gato no terminaron en mejores condiciones: Zack cantaba con múltiples arañazos por todo el cuerpo y la cara, la mayoría de sus vendas sueltas, el gato había perdido las vendas y la pequeña sudadera que le hizo Ray fue destruida hasta convertirse en un simple montón de hilos, también tenía varias partes sin pelo. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de sangre y pelo, todo parecía salido de una escena del crimen.

Horas después y con el maratón de películas terminando, los dos se dejaron caer en el sillón agotados hasta la médula e intentando recuperar el aliento. Toda la sala era un desastre, Ray iba a estar muy molesta cuando viera todo lo que tendría que gastar para repararla, esperaba que está vez decidiera deshacerse del gato. Miro las últimas escenas de la película antes de que aparecerán los créditos. Suspiro frustrado rescostandose contra los cojines.

\- Genial... En serio quería ver esa película. - Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y miro al gato con molestia y rencor. - Todo esto es tu culpa. - Le señaló resentido.

El gato dejó de lamerse las partes sin pelo de su lomo para mirarlo, abrió la boca enseñando todos sus dientes y luego se sacudió dejando salir un resoplido parecido a una risa. Genial, ahora el gato se estaba riendo de él. ¿Había algo más loco que eso?

Al final agarró un chocolate que se había salvado del desastre y terminaron viendo los dos un programa de vida salvaje en Animal Planet, con mordidas y muchos insultos de promedio. Al final terminaron pasando un rato agradable y tranquilo.

 **.-.-.**

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Ray volvió a su hogar, su turno se había extendido demasiado y sólo esperaba llegar y tomar un merecido descanso.

Lo primero que noto al cerrar la puerta fue el peculiar silencio que había en el lugar, exceptuando por el murmullo del televisor, todo lo demás estaba tranquilo; no había gritos, ni insultos o cosas rompiéndose. Solo silencio.

Lo segundo que noto cuando puso un pie en la sala fue el completo desastre en el lugar; estantes caídos, muebles rotos y muchos trozos de vidrio en el suelo, lo único que al parecer se había salvado era el televisor y el sillón, todo lo demás era un completo desastre. Lo que más le alerto fueron los bollos de pelo que robaban por el suelo y las gotas de sangre seca por todo el lugar. ¿Acaso Zack...? No, el nunca haría eso, especialmente cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera. Bueno, tal vez sí era posible.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del sillón y se acercó cautelosa al lugar temiendo lo peor.

Lo rodeo esperando encontrar sangre y un pequeño cuerpo destrozado, pero lo que encontró fue algo totalmente diferente y muy ¿tierno?

Zack dormía extendido a todo lo largo del pequeño lugar, con una mano tras su cuello y la otra sobre su estómago completamente relajado, roncaba levemente con la boca abierta. Pero lo que más le dio ternura fue el pequeño gatito que dormía sobre su pecho ronroneando a gusto.

El pequeño gatito se encontraba enrollado sobre sí mismo, con su pequeña cabecita oculta entre el hombro y cuello de Zack mientras ronroneaba de forma audible.

Ray no se resistió y término sacandoles varias fotos, esa sería una buena forma de molestar a Zack y obligarlo hacer todo lo que quisiera. Buscó una manta para taparlos y se fue a su habitación para dormir un largo rato, mañana limpiarían todo.

Zack se removió en sueños acercando su mano al cuerpo del gatito para acariciarlo acercándolo más a su pecho. El pequeño gatito se dejó hacer con gusto disfrutando del calor que desprendía ese molestó humano.

Ellos se odiaban. Se odiaban mucho, en realidad pero por ahora, sólo por ahora, dejarían pasar su odio y sólo se dedicarían a disfrutar el calor del otro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Caricias.**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que Ray trajo al mugroso gato ese y Zack estaba seguro de una cosa...

En serio, _en serio_ , odiaba a ese maldito gato.

Odiaba que viviera con ellos y tener que verlo todos los días.

Odiaba que ocupara su lugar favorito en el sillón y lo llenara de pelo.

Odiaba que Ray no le comprara sus golosinas porque usaba todo el dinero para comprar comida para gatos.

Odiaba encontrar su sudadera llena de orina cuando la acababa de lavar.

Pero lo que más odiaba, lo que más detestaba de todo eso, era que esa maldita bola de pelo, ese maldito gato mugroso, se había robado toda la atención de Rachel.

Ya no podía pasar un rato con la chica sin que él llegara y se le montara encima maullando por atención y comportándose de manera cariñosa con ella para que Ray lo mimara. Por supuesto Ray nunca le negaba la atención, se pasaba horas acariciándolo y hablándole con esa maldita voz como si fuera un bebé.

Él odiaba no tener la atención de Ray. Se sentía reemplazado por un maldito animal y eso era lo que le daba más vergüenza. Él solo quería la atención de Ray y la bola de pelos siempre parecía burlarse de él cuando Ray le prestaba atención.

* * *

Se acerco a la sala con un trozo de pan en la boca y vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano. Se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión con Ray aprovechando que hoy era su día libre, era su momento de pasar tiempo con la chica. Pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta fue golpeado por la misma escena que venia viendo desde hace unos meses; Ray sentada en el sillón con el mugroso gato en sus piernas dándole mimos. El gato giro la cabeza cuando lo escucho entrar y lo miro con burla, frotando su cabeza contra Ray.

Apretó el vaso en su mano mirando al gato con tanto odio fuera posible, se bebió el jugo de un solo sorbo y dejo el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe, se acerco a ellos con el ceño fruncido. La bola de pelos se erizo por completo cuando se paro frente a ellos, ni siquiera le presto atención, bajo la atenta mirada de Ray tomo al gato del pellejo y lo lanzo al otro lado de la sala, con un maullido sorprendido, el gato cayo gracialmente sobre el suelo dándose un golpe brusco antes de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de un mueble siseando molesto.

\- ¿Zack?

Se acerco a la otra esquina del sillón, recostándose sobre los cojines apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Ray, agarro su pequeña mano y la coloco sobre su cabello, cerrando los ojos y esperando. Ray al comienzo se quedo paralizada, sorprendida y sin saber que hacer, hasta que por fin entendió lo que Zack quería y, con una sonrisa divertida, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los suaves rizos azabaches del chico, haciendo suspirar de gusto a Zack.

Zack sonrió triunfante y miro de reojo al gato escondido, con discreción, intentando que Ray no lo notara, le saco el dedo del medio declarándose ganador de esa contienda.

Después de todo él seguía siendo el favorito de Ray.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews :D**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, llevo intentado publicar este capitulo durante dos meses xD Ya lo tenia listo y todo pero cada vez que sentaba en la pc para pasarlo al Word, me quedaba viendo vídeos en Youtube o leyendo mangas y se me pasaba el tiempo :'v**


End file.
